narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S-rank
References Do any of these ninja listed as S-Class actually have that rank or classification referenced somewhere? To the best of my knowledge Naruto & his mother have not been officially listed as S-Class yet, if at all. Not only that, but I'm sure there is a better way to have these Ninja's listed here than to just brute force it and manually place them here. If nobody can supply a good reference to them, I'm going to remove the listing. :Adding to the previous point, is there any source explaining what S-class is? and is there a source that proves non-criminals can be considered S-class? --ShounenSuki 19:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) All that was just a pile of cruft that Shock Dragon added, it's been reverted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 30, 2008 @ 19:13 (UTC) Who Does anyone know all the S-Class criminals? Cooltamerboy 18:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC). Here are the ones we have classified (in alphabetical order). 1. Deidara 2. Hidan 3. Kisame Hoshigaki 4. Kakuzu 5. Konan 6. Nagato 7. Orochimaru 8. Sasori 9. Itachi Uchiha 10. Madara Uchiha 11. Zetsu And I beleive Sasuke Uchiha is on his way to becoming an S-Class. I hope that answers your question. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) If I understood correctly, Sannins are not to be ranked as S-rank ninjas? I think that's bullshit, with all due respect. - (talk) :As far as we know, S-rank might only apply to criminals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Are Nagato and Konan really S-rank?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::By being part of Akatsuki, yes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) S-class missing nin Since we've earlier come to the conclusion that S-class is only used in relation to criminals, I think we should list "S-class missing-nin" as a single notion in a single link. Or make a sub-article for S-class missing-nins in the missing-nin article. As for non-criminal highly powerful ninja I suggest using "Kage level" instead of "S-class". Xfing (talk) 10:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) S-Class is what the manga/anime used to classify them so thats what we use.--TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Where does the manga ever refer to a non-criminal ninja as S-Class?--Pctopgs (talk) 13:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Is sasuke s-class Well he is listed as an international criminal but does that make him s-class (honestly as international global scale criminal I think that's above being s-class) :Sasuke was never mentioned to be S-class, directly or indirectly, so that means no S-class listing for him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) s class technique all powerful shinobi have a technique s-class, but Jiraya, Hashirama, Hanzo dont have the technique rank S!!!!!!!!! why??????????- :It's that damned price of cheese! It's too high!--Cerez365™ 17:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand either of those comments. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 18:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose I should give a proper answer. Saying "all shinobi have an S-ranked technique" is just your assumption also saying that neither Jiraiya, Hanzō nor Hashirama have S-rank techniques is also speculation as they simply could but just didn't use them or simply didn't which didn't/doesn't make them any less powerful.--Cerez365™ 18:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) the technique of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze (Dead Demon Consuming Seal()) the technique S-class, but the technique Danzo (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique(This technique is a fuinjutsu that the user places across their chest, and sets it to activate upon their death. The technique releases four symbols from the user's body that then form a large, black sphere around them. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within the user's corpse.)) no thechnique S-class!!! why??? :We don't know, maybe it is, or of course ALL Kage's at least know a S-rank techinque because of their rank, they will know the tecniques like that. -Ilnaruto me 19:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) See Also The links under see also don't work. 10:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Due to the MediaWiki upgrade many parts of the site will appear broken such as filterable lists. We do ask that you bear with us as the issues are addressed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) S-class It seems that at least in the episode 30 Anko described Orochimaru as "S-class", not "S-rank".--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC)